vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Naegi
Summary Makoto Naegi considered himself an "incredibly average" person with no outstanding qualities until he won a lottery to enter the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Lucky Student". But this stroke of good fortune quickly turned into a nightmare as he is soon pitted against his new classmates by the enigmatic and sadistic Monokuma. Caught between trying to save his classmates and himself from their gruesome fates, Makoto will need every shred of luck he can get to survive this ordeal with his sanity intact. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Makoto Naegi Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc. Older in later installments. Classification: Human. Ultimate Lucky Student. Ultimate Hope. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Reactions, Supernatural Luck, Empathic Manipulation (Due to his unusual optimism, he can give hope to others and possibly strengthen them even after when they have fallen into despair) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Kyoko Kirigiri) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Is comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived falling through an extremely deep garbage chute). His luck makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Mentally High (Can maintain debates for a long time with no signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Solved every murder in Hopes Peak Academy and defeated Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair and his good memory also helped him in the investigation of the dual murder of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada). Weaknesses: Has no combat experience (No longer a problem after joining the Future Foundation, as shown when he fought a casual Kyosuke Munakata) Feats: *Solved the murder of Sayaka Maizono. *Solved the murder of Chihiro Fujisaki. *Solved the dual murder of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada. *Solved the "locked room murder" of Sakura Ogami. *Defeated Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. *Contributed to the defeat of AI Junko inside the Hope Restoration Program. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Lucky Student:' He shares this talent with his predecessor, while his luck isn't nearly as powerful as Komaeda's or Izuru Kamukura's, his luck is difficult for Junko to predict and analyze because his luck pattern is different from the other lucky students and his good luck mostly takes effect in near-death situations, such as him accidentally slipping on a piece of paper to avoid being knocked in the head by a wrench thrown by Junko and Alter Ego suddenly appearing to prevent Makoto from dying just before his execution can be completed by opening up a door on a floor. *'Ultimate Hope:' He also shares this title with Izuru Kamukura. But unlike him, Makoto gained this title by being able to stand against the Ultimate Despair. He can use a combination of charisma, logic, and quiet optimism to encourage others to better themselves in the face of adversity, advocating teamwork and discussion of ideas to overcome challenges. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Adults